A Shoulder To Cry On
by Fizzy Pop
Summary: A semi-Daiken/Kensuke. Short and sad.. but r&r anyway! ^_^


A/N: Yes, there is a hint of Daiken/Kensuke. Yes, I warned you. If you flame me about the Daiken coupling, then I'll just laugh.. cuz ya know what? It was your choice to read this, despite the warnings. Don't like Daisuke? Don't read.  
  
A Shoulder To Cry On  
by MintChocolateChip  
  
  
  
"He's so stupid.."  
  
"He shouldn't be the leader! Takeru's waaaay more talented.."  
  
The insults whirled around Daisuke at hurricane forces. Each one weighed down on his shoulders as if he were carrying the weight of the world, causing each step to become more sluggish and forced.  
  
"He's useless! Always diving in before thinking! He could get us all killed one day.."  
  
"He shouldn't even be a digidestined.."  
  
They didn't know he could hear them.. and they surely didn't know that he took each insult at heart.  
  
Until one day.. he just stopped.   
  
Stopped bouncing like he had unlimited energy. Stopped grinning rather foolishly.  
  
He just stopped.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh," Hikari whispered to Takeru, walking a few feet behind Daisuke. "He tried to hit on me again.."  
  
Takeru laughed. "Ne, Hikari, maybe if you'd just ignore him, he'd get the hint!"  
  
"I can't do that! That's awful!" But she was laughing.  
  
Of course, they didn't think he was listening. They didn't even think he heard them. Ever.  
  
When he stopped walking. Altogether.  
  
"Daisuke?" came Miyako's questioning voice. "What's up?"  
  
Daisuke scowled, his face hidden from his.. friends. "Takeru should be the leader, ne?" He ripped the goggles off his head, then flung it at the other boys feet. "Well, knock yourself out." The goggles bounced twice, then lay still at the shocked boys feet.  
  
As if to stick the knife in deeper and twist.. his 'friends' didn't even follow him when he stalked off.  
  
*  
  
"That's Daisuke's."  
  
If anything had changed about the Digimon Kaizer, it wasn't his voice. It always seemed cool, calculating, and with a touch of humor that no one would ever understand. Perhaps that was the only thing that remained of his insanity.  
  
The new digidestined spun around, each staring unbelievingly as Ken bent down to pick up the goggles. He didn't look up at them, as if they didn't deserve his chilling gaze. He carefully picked up the goggles, not meeting one of their stunned looks.  
  
Straightening up, he finally graced them with an furious glance. "You don't deserve him," he said flatly, then turned around and walked down the same street Daisuke previously walked.  
  
*  
  
Daisuke sat at the very edge of the bridge, his feet hanging off the side. He had let his chin rest against the last rail of the safety bar thing (for lack of a better description..) and stared down at the churning river.  
  
"Hey," a soft voice furiously kicked him out of his thoughts. He looked up and offered a halfhearted smile to Ken, who had his goggles dangling from his neck. Ken smiled back, then sat beside the spiky haired boy.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, looking down at the water.  
  
"Thinkin' about jumping off," he only half lied. Ken shot him a sharp look that Daisuke shrugged off helplessly.  
  
"I'm worthless, Ken," he remarked with heartfelt sincerity. "They don't need me! All I am is a nuisance!"  
  
Ken frowned at the other boy, not tearing his gaze from the water. He took a deep breath, then said, "my onii-san used to give the best advice. He told me that if you don't let people's opinions get the better of you, then you are a thousand times better than them. But if you let them get to you, then you are no better than the ground they walk on."  
  
Daisuke turned his gaze to Ken, letting the words sink in. A lump formed in his throat, making it hard to breath. He swallowed convulsively, also trying to blink the tears from his eyes.  
  
Ken put his hand on top of Daisuke's. "It's okay to cry, if you have someone you trust enough to cry to."  
  
The words seemed to trigger his tears, and Daisuke buried his face in his arms, sobbing quietly. Gently, Ken rubbed his back.  
  
"I will always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on, Daisuke-san."   
  
-end  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this was short and stupid.. but bear with me -.-; This is the first Kensuke I've ever written.. even though it's not really Kensuke.. just a hint of it o.o; Also, this is not intended to be a bashing fic.. So don't go thinking I hate Takeru or Hikari or something. They're actually two of my fav characters.  
  



End file.
